Dear Son
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Sequel from Dear Mom. Special for Ichigo's Birthday -kecepetan 4 hari woi!- .. From Masaki to Ichigo. No pairing. Warning Inside. Mind to RnR?


Denting piano menyalak merdu

Bagai gerimis menghantak pilu

Surya merangkak ragu

Menghantar ringis haru

Menggalang nada ritmis rindu menjadi satu

Kau—darah dalam tiap nadi

Kau—air mata dari pelupuk tirani mimpi

Kau—tiap jengkal rintih senduku

Manjakan risuh tak berpaku

Kau—orang yang kucoba lindungi dan barikade

Kau—orang yang berhasil kurengkuh dalam peluk

Kau—pelita dan pijar—mengaduh menjadi ekstase

Kau—yang menahan tangis perih ragu dalam bungkam saat perih itu kau reguk

.

.

* * *

.

Crimson Camellia's Present

_Sequel From_ : **"Dear Mom"**

"**D**ear **M**y **S**on**" ** F. **A**lyss. **C**.C

_Bleach__**T**__ite __**K**__ubo_

_Warning_ **(s)**

A little bit of **OoC, **plot**less**, bermakna _ambigu_, semi-_**poetry**_, **kenistaan tingkat wahid**.

_Special For __**Ichigo Kurosaki's Birthday**_ (kecepetan woi! Ichigo : 15 Juli) dan didedikasikan khusus untuknya, sebagai anak yang begitu sayaaaaaaang kepada ibunya.^^ Dan Masaki yang juga rela mengorbankan hidupnya demi anaknya.

Oia, Happy Birthday juga untuk Kyouraku Shunsui-Taichou (11 Juli) dan Nanao Ise-Fukutaichou (7 Juli). Maaf Taichou & Fukutaichou, saya gabisa bikinin hadiah buat kalian! *_taboked_*

.

_I've warning you, __so, __Don't Like?__**Don't Read!

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Ah, lihatlah, langit masih biru, 'kan? Matahari-pun tak berubah sedikitpun—tentu saja kau tahu, panas sekaligus menghangatkan.

Rangkaian bunga anyelir terselip diantara bebatuan. Cemara yang semakin lebat melindungi dari terik dan hujan. Batu marmer balok berjejer diatas rerumputan hijau yang menguning—sedikit terkikis rangat. Sepintas tertutup ilalang yang tergabung menjadi semak-semak.

Kesemuanya berbaur dalam sebuah lukisan yang terbingkai sempurna di atas telapak tangan Tuhan. Akan tersempurnakan dalam siluet angin yang memukau—pada saatnya nanti.

Hari ini—hari yang penting bagiku dan _bagimu_ sehingga Tuhan memberikan suatu berkah untuk kita, bukan?

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Ah.. Itu dirimu. Aku tak pernah melupakan tiap kontur dan perubahan ekspresi pada wajahmu yang sejak lama telah aku tinggal pergi itu.

Aku melihatnya; kau berubah. Kau sedikit demi sedikit, berubah.

Tegap tinggi. Tetap menawan, dengan tampilan eksterior mata yang begitu memukau; musim gugur. Mata yang kau adopsi dariku—atau ayahmu? Entah, aku lupa. Detil itu tidak penting, bagiku yang terpenting saat ini adalah keekstensianmu di muka bumi. Keberadaanmu yang nyata—dan senyum manismu yang setiap musim panas kulihat dengan indahnya. Tidak, mungkin tepatnya setiap kau berkunjung kemari.

Kau berubah. Kau benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang mulai mempelajari kerealistisan dunia—menjaring makna-makna dari antah berantah yang kadang membuat dilema. Matamu yang dulu sembab bersamaan dengan tangisan langit itu, berganti dengan sebuah ketegaran yang aku percaya berasal dari hatimu yang paling dalam.

Semenjak aku pergi, kau selalu berharap untuk melindungi siapapun yang ada di dekatmu, bukan? Tidak peduli kau akan meregang nyawa atau perasaan, yang penting mereka selamat dengan senyuman.

Kau tidak berbeda dengan ayahmu, dasar.

Dan lalu—oh, senyummu. Kupikir kau tidak pernah membuang senyuman termanismu sejak dulu. Kurasa, saat ini, meski aku tak mampu mendampingi—aku tahu kau bisa cukup bahagia.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

.

.

Kau datang. Kau berada di depan marmer abu-abu itu. Kau benar-benar berjongkok di depan sana. Ditemani kedua adik kecilmu—Karin, Yuzu; bersama-sama membawa buket bunga _Moss (1) _dan _Sweet pea_ _(2)_. Astaga, mereka juga sudah jauh—lebih besar.

Tentu saja, karena umur akan terus bertambah dalam sirkulasi waktu yang immortal. Kecuali bagi mereka yang telah mati. Karena mereka telah menembus waktu tanpa batas dan akhir—yang pada akhirnya tidak akan bisa ditentukan siapapun kecuali Sang Pencipta.

Kau menatapi lambang kehampaan yang tersisa dariku—menatap lekat-lekat marmer abu-abu yang benar-benar biasa itu. Sedang Yuzu dibelakangmu sudah tak kuasa menahan tangis yang sejak tadi terbayang dalam pelupuk mata.

Kau menghela nafas, "Aku datang, bu. Maaf kalau aku telat. Dan, maaf untuk— hari itu."

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah untuk keberapakalinya aku melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti ini, dan kau terus berkata maaf. Meski aku tahu sejujurnya kau tidak punya alasan apapun untuk frasa maaf itu.

Apakah itu hanya sebatas ungkapan yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku saat paradigma kematianku telah merasuk dalam jiwamu?

Dan, Anakku, untuk apa kau katakan maaf?

Justru akulah yang sesungguhnya harus minta maaf.

Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf sejak dulu, meminta maaf karena keegoisanku, kalian harus berdiri dan hidup tanpa tonggak penyangga, semata-mata merayap di dinding, menanti hari hingga menuju matahari.

Tanpa aku—tanpa kasih sayang yang seharusnya kalian asup sejak dulu.

Di saat seperti ini, di saat kalian berada di hadapanku—bukan, maksudku berada di depan batu marmer itu, pasti akan turun _gerimis_. Gerimis. Gerimis yang turun dari sepasang hazel dan terkadang juga diikuti dengan tangisan langit yang memburu.

Dan aku—tak pernah mampu menghentikan _gerimis_ itu.

Karena, kalian menangis karena _aku_. Karena ketiadaan diriku dari dunia—dan telah menjelajah ke negeri antah berantah yang tak pernah terimpikan—negeri ekstrateresial. Negeri yang bagiku pada dasarnya merupakan kehampaan belaka.

Saat inipun aku hanya bisa mengintip dari sisi langit. Mengintip di tempat yang tak mungkin bisa kalian capai.

Dan sungguh bodoh, kenapa disaat-saat aku telah mampu melampaui immortalitas waktu, aku tetap tak mampu menghentikan tangis itu? Penyesalan menghujat. Kau harusnya mengerti, kau dan mereka tak perlu menangis karena aku.

Karena aku telah memilih jalan ini—aku sendiri yang telah memilih _kematian _untuk kuseberangi dan membebaskanmu dari kehampaan yang jika seandainya saja hari itu kubiarkan—maka akulah yang saat ini ada ditempatmu. Bukan kau.

Akulah yang akan berdiri di tempat itu. Menangis atas jasadmu, menangis atas kepergianmu. Tapi sayangku, itu hanyalah kamuflase halusinasi belaka. Impian saat-saat aku merasa ingin merengkuh tiap-tiap hangat tubuh yang telah dialiri sebagian darahku pula.

Dan saat ini, kaulah yang berdiri, tepatnya berjongkok, terdiam dalam ekspektasi penyesalan tiada akhir. Seperti yang selalu kau tunjukkan—setiap kau pergi ke tempat ini, setiap tahunnya.

Kumohon, berhentilah menangisiku. Karena akulah yang memilih jalan ini. Dan aku _mati_ karena aku harus melakukannya demi kau. Demi kau yang merupakan darah daging yang ringkih dalam pelukkanku _saat itu_.

Ah, _saat itu_.

Kau ingat, Anakku? Sewaktu aku pergi dahulu? Aku ingat—hujan itu, monster-atau entah apapun itu namanya menyerangku. Menyeretku dalam duka. Kehampaan. Dan kau terdiam memandangi tiap lekuk wajahku dan pada akhirnya.. Menangis.

Aku benci tangisanmu. Terutama apabila tangisanmu itu kau tujukan untukmu. Kenapa kau harus menangis pada saat itu? Apakah aku salah berkorban untukmu?

Dan setelah aku bertanya pada diriku kembali—pada waktu yang terukir dalam tiap regukan nafas, _kau tidak salah_. Tapi akulah yang salah karena seenaknya saja mengorbankan diri—membiarkan jiwaku melayang pergi tanpa mempedulikan keekstensian kalian yang masih haus akan keberadaanku di negeri yang dikelami oleh sunyi ini.

Diranumi denting gerimis pilu.

* * *

.

.

Akulah yang salah, akulah yang egois. Akulah yang sebenarnya tidak mampu untuk berpikir rasionalis saat sesuatu datang menjelang—menjemput secara paksa jiwaku untuk melayang begitu saja dari tempatnya.

Tertinggal dalam kubangan sunyi—dan pada akhirnya _meninggalkan_mu dalam keadaan rapuh dan ringkih.

Begitu kontradiktif bagimu—yang mempercayai realis.

.

.

.

Tapi percayalah, karena saat itu aku tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berpikir, tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk melakukan tindakan yang lebih adil lagi dari yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Inti perasaanku hanya satu : Kau. Dan hanya kau.

Kau yang harus kulindungi.

Kau yang harus kurengkuh dalam dinginnya sunyi.

Dan _**Kau**_, yang takkan kukorbankan sedikitpun—entah kepada apapun, pada realitaspun aku tak peduli, karena yang ada di kepalaku saat itu hanyalah _kau_ dan bagaimana menyelamatkan dirimu yang begitu tertutup itu.

Ya, Nak, kau tertutup waktu itu. Bahkan temanpun hanya yang kau kenal dari tiap kepala-kepala yang kukenal saja. Kau dulunya cengeng, Nak. Aku tahu. Aku benar-benar tahu itu, saat ada kesalahan atau apapun yang secara sepele tercipta diantara ikatan batin dan waktu yang terus bergulir secara lancar, diantara seluruh frasa, pada akhirnya, baik kau, aku ataupun orang lain; Kau akan menangis.

Ya, Nak. Kau menangis.

Aku tahu dirimu, meski mungkin kau hanya tahu setitik tentang aku yang selalu menyayangimu. Aku yang berkorban untukmu—meski aku tahu, saat itu aku adalah seseorang yang egois, berkorban hari itu sama saja dengan membuat dua kesalahan : Mati dan membiarkan kau serta adik-adikmu juga _mati_. Mati karena tenggelam dalam kubangan duka yang mendalam.

_Mati_ karena tak punya lagi tonggak yang kuat untuk berdiri. Mati karena ditembus tembiang yang sesungguhnya adalah perasaanmu sendiri.

Kita sudah lama mati, Anakku. Karena kita hidup semata-mata untuk bergerak dan mematuhi perintah. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mati? Tak ubahnya personifikasi antara dua frasa yang bernama _hidup _dan _mati_. Entah, aku berpikiran seperti itu karena idealisme yang kuanut sejak dulu.

Mungkin kau berbeda dariku. Mungkin kau lebih mirip ayahmu—meski aku tahu, kau punya tekad yang lebih besar. Kau merupakan orang yang benar-benar kuat. Kau hidup dalam bayang-bayang penyesalan, dan mencoba bangkit perlahan.

Kau berbeda. Kau tidak pernah memberikan suatu rasa takut padaku—atau mungkin pada mereka yang saat itu berada di sisimu. Kau yang takkan pernah segan untuk pergi menuju antah berantah tak berpangkal hanya demi orang-orang yang kau anggap berharga.

Kau benar-benar berbeda, meski aku tahu hal itu tercipta karena hidupmu yang keras dan penuh liku. Mungkin kau menganut sedikit sifatku dan sifat-sifat sepele lainnya dari ayahmu, tapi, Anakku, aku percaya, kau adalah kau. Kau adalah dirimu yang berbeda. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang ada dengan kepribadian yang seperti itu.

* * *

.

.

.

_Berhentilah menangis_, itulah yang selalu kau ucapkan pada adik-adikmu yang sejenak meneteskan serumpun duka dari pelupuk mereka. Pada akhirnya, sebagai kakak, kau menasehati mereka sedikit. Dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Buang kamuflase itu, Nak.

Aku tahu kau ingin menangis. Aku tahu kau hanya menutupinya semata-mata karena ada dua orang yang telah menangis terlebih dahulu dibanding dirimu. Buang perspektif itu, Nak. Menangislah jikalau kau benar-benar ingin menangis.

Aku tahu dirimu yang seperti itu.

Persis semenjak aku pergi.

Kau hanya diam, mengelus nisan sejenak, namun tak menolehkan wajah. Kau hanya menggerutu—mengumpat malu, mengapa air mata yang harusnya bisa kau keluarkan tertahan hanya karena ada sosok lainnya.

Kau selalu begitu. Kau tetap kau yang dulu meski aku yakin separuh—bahkan lebih dari separuh—dari dirimu telah berubah.

Angin bertiup merdu. Mengecup atmosfir rindu yang tercipta diantara dirimu dan aku—juga sesosok kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mengelu.

Perasaan haru, yang terjadi tiap kau kemari—menyenandungkan tembang-tembang manis tersendiri bagiku, kau tahu?

Aku tahu itu, Anakku. Aku tahu.

Paling tidak kali ini, bagimu; Gerimis dan hujan di dalam hatimu—telah berhenti, bukan?

Kau melihatnya Anakku, tidak hanya di dalam hatimu, tapi juga di hari yang kau hadapi, tak ada hujan yang mengelus sisi sarkastikmu, tapi ketika hujan turun, kau akan melembut, membuang eksterior stoik itu, dan percaya :

_Hujan pasti akan berhenti nanti._

.

.

.

Buket bunga telah kalian letakkan dengan rapi. Kau mengajak adikmu berdoa, semata agar aku bahagia, padahal, kau tahu, dengan melihat keberadaan kalian saat inipun, aku telah jauh lebih bahagia dari apapun. Kalian mutiara-mutiara yang berharga, terutama kau.

Kau yang kulindungi, Anak yang benar-benar kurengkuh dengan sepenuh hati hari itu. _**Kau**_, Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

.

.

.

Rengkuhlah. Peluklah diriku yang merindu.

Itu takkan membuatku lelah sedikitpun, bahkan sama sekali tidak, kau mengakui, _Aku_ adalah bagian yang terpenting dari dirimu sendiri.

Karena kau tahu, aku dan batinku haus akan senyum dan lekukkan dari kontur wajahmu yang tak menentu.

Aku mengerti, keberadaanku bagimu adalah yang paling berarti; meski kini aku telah pergi ke ujung rimba yang tak bertepi.

Kepada Anakku,

Alirkanlah sungai dari kedua pelupuk itu ke tanganku

Akan kugunakan untuk membasuh rindu

Dalam tiap sajak dan interval yang terlewati dengan rancu

Kepada Anakku,

Tak perlu kau gunakan intuisi

Kau cukup gunakan hati

Dan kau akan melihatku, menunggumu dalam tiap senyuman yang selalu kau nanti dari dulu.

Kepada Anakku,

Jangan putuskan jalanmu

Langkah dan pacu terus kakimu

Hancurkan segala hambatan yang harusnya telah berlalu

Karena kau tahu, _kau benar-benar tahu_, perasaan dan instingmu akan membawa ke dalam jalan lurus hingga kau sampai di ujung labirin enigma hidupmu.

Kepada Anakku,

Kita akan bertemu lagi, bukan?

Dalam kekosongan yang tak menentu

Dan dalam takdir yang akan mengatur tiap jengkal perjalananmu.

Aku menyayangimu.

Manjakan dirimu, dalam tiap risuh peluh yang telah lama kau reguk..

Tidak lupa, aku percaya—dan aku yakin kau juga percaya, _hujan yang membawa keperihan itu, telah berhenti, bukan?_

.

.

.

_Seseorang yang selalu menyayangimu,_

_**Masaki Kurosaki.**_

.

.

.

_Kaupun, juga akan terus menyayangiku, 'kan, __Anakku?_

* * *

_**-owari-**_

* * *

.

(1) Moss : Bunga yang bermaknakan _cinta kasih ibu_

(2) Sweet pea : "_Terima kasih untuk saat-saat yang menyenangkan_"

.

**A/N** : saya kehilangan akal beberapa hari ini._** OOC, Plotless, gaje**_, itu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak bisa saya hindari. Untuk karangan lombapun (yang seharusnya saya kerjakan sebelum ini) saya tidak bisa menulis apa-apa. Well, saya sudah dengan penuh perjuangan menulis ini. Kenapa? Karena disela-sela WB seperti ini—saya benar-benar _blank_. Jadi, fic ini tamat pun rasanya mau sujud syukur –_lebay_–

Yayaya, saya gak tau harus ngomen apa lagi. Review—apalagi **concrit** sangatlah akan membantu saya yang sedang dalam masa kedodolan tingkat wahid ini. Apalagi—waaaa! Sekolah akan dimulai!

Oke, saya mohon maaf sejenak karena saya bakal **Hiatus**. Yah, gak lama sih, tapi gak tentu juga. –_no ones care_-

.

.

_**RnR?**_


End file.
